Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Freakkofnaturee
Summary: The scene between Kurt and Blaine from the Christmas episode if Blaine hadn't left right away and if Mr. Schue hadn't shown up. Same beginning, different ending. Kurt's POV. Klaine.


**So after watching the scene with Blaine and Kurt in last week's Glee over and over, I just knew I had to write it, adding in Kurt's thoughts and my own ending, because I'm sure any Klaine lover like myself wished this is how it would've ended. So enjoy, and click the little review button when you're done, thanks(:**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing of Glee.**

* * *

Staring at my textbook, I finally came to this conclusion; I was being bored to death. Or maybe just sleep. My eyes close for a moment, maybe just one short nap…

"Hey."

I look up, startled. I see Blaine, setting down a boom box. I was glad he was here, I needed a good distraction. "You scared me."

"Good, because I'm actually Marley's ghost, and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard," he says, coming towards me and taking a seat across from me.

"What's with the boom box?"

"I need you to sing with me." Now he definitely had my interest. "Well, rehearse with me. I got a gig singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside' in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular."

"Ah, a personal favorite. Too bad they'd never let us sing it together." Ok, that didn't come out how I wanted it to. It's what I want to tell him, but I don't want him to think I like him like that when, let's face it, I don't have a clue how he feels about me. "I mean, as two artists."

He just nods. Saved, at least for the moment. "So you going to help me out here?"

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne."

"Very good then." With that, he shuts my textbook, gets up, and presses play on the boom box. Within a few seconds, I hear the music begin. I watch as Blaine dances around just a little. God he is cute, at just about any time really. He gestures for me to begin, so I do just that.

"_I really can't stay."_

"_But baby it's cold outside."_

"_I've got to go away.""But baby it's cold outside."_

Perfection. That's what this was. This moment was perfect. An amazing song, and I'm singing it with the one I want to be with. If only he knew how badly I wanted to be with him. How badly I wanted to call him mine, and be called his in return. But I don't really know how he feels about me, so I can't make any grand gestures of my feelings just yet. But while all this was running through me head, we continued to sing. I took a seat on the back of the couch.

"_I ought to say no no no sir."_

"_Mind if I move in closer?"_

"_At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_

"_What's the sense in hurting my pride?"_

"_I really can't stay."_

"_Baby don't hold out."_

"_Oh but it's cold outside."_

Singing that line together with him was pure magic. He could harmonize with me so well and our voices blended in such a unique way, I couldn't believe it. And then he begins to play just a little piece of the song on the piano in the corner of the room. I watch as he does it. I wouldn't say I was surprised that he could play piano, but it wasn't like I had seen him do it before. As before, the song went on, and at some point we ended up on opposite sides of the couch. I leaned in, and he followed, doing so as well. We were so close, I could've kissed him. It would've been amazing to kiss him, but his lips were still singing along to the song, so I had to continue as well.

"_But don't you see."_

"_How dare you do this thing to me?"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."_

"_Think about lifelong sorrow."_

"_At least there will be plenty implied."_

"_If you got pneumonia and died."_

"_I really can't stay."_

"_Get over that hold out."_

And as the song neared an end, I took a seat alongside him on the couch.

"_Oh, baby it's cold outside."_

I turned to face him and smiled. I haven't felt this good in a long time. Singing with him, with someone who understands me, it was an amazing feeling. But now that the song is done and the music is ended, I decide that I will tell him how I feel. I guess the worst he can say is he doesn't feel the same, right? But I don't dive right into it. "I think you're ready."

"Well, for the record, you are much better then that girl's gonna be." He gets up and starts to walk towards the door. I blew my chance, of course. I always blow it. But just then, as I watch him leave, he stops in the doorway. Lingering there, I know this is my last chance. "Blaine?"

He turns to look at me. "Yes, Kurt?"

"Is there any reason why you picked me to sing with you? Any," I paused, trying to word this the right way. "Special reason?"

Blaine looked at me for a moment and then took a few steps back towards me. "I've wanted to sing with you since you auditioned for that solo. You have a fantastic voice. What other reason could there be?"

I sighed. With the question he asked, my hope that he felt the same faded. But I decided to go for it anyway. Be brave, and have courage for a change. Something he had taught me. "I was just curious. I was hoping that maybe you had wanted to sing with me because you liked me. Not just my voice, but me."

"Did you think I liked you?" He walked to the chair diagonal from the couch. He faced me, waited for my answer. I knew there was no turning back now.

"I had hoped. It seemed like you may have, but I wasn't sure. I guess I was wrong." He chuckles. Why was he laughing? This was not a laughing matter. "What's so funny?"

"You really should go with your gut feeling more often, it does have a pretty good tendency of being right."

I look at him, my eyes wide with renewed hope. I barely manage to get the next question out, it ends up being more of a whisper. "So, does that mean I'm right?"

He nods. "Yes, you're right. I do like you Kurt, as more than a friend. I can't really deny it much longer. I've never met someone who has made me feel as if I can just be myself around them and not worry what they'll think of me."

"I feel the same way. Everyday was just another day for me, but once I met you," I smiled. "I knew I had something to look forward to each day."

Blaine smiled. He smiled his amazingly perfect smile at me. I could've melted. This moment was happening, it wasn't just some dream. And then, Blaine did something I couldn't believe. He got up, came right up to me, knelt down and kissed me. When he pulled away, I stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe it. He just kissed me, because he wanted to, because he cared about me. He then started to chuckle again.

"You seem so surprised by all this.""I've only been kissed once before and it really wasn't how I had wanted it to be." He stared at me, his expression asking me to explain. "I'd rather not go into detail on what happened. I've been trying to forget about it."

"Well, then let me help you out with that." So he kissed me again. And this time, I kissed back, knowing that I would forget about what Karofsky had done. I would never forget this moment, because I knew this was the beginning of something bigger than I could've imagined.


End file.
